Pandemonium
by nataeiy1
Summary: All hell decides to break loose.
1. Issues

**Title:** Issues  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito  
**Pairing:** slight Kaito*Aoko  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Adventure/Romance  
**Warnings:** none  
**Author's Note:** Geh. Another one.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to their respective copyright holders.  
**Summary:** She has many issues, but suddenly, she found herself feeling just a bit grateful.

"_In matters of truth and justice, there is no difference between large and small problems, for issues concerning the treatment of people are all the same."  
-Albert Einstein_

_**First Tactic**__  
Issues_

Nakamouri Aoko has many issues.

One of them is her childhood friend.

Kaito loves to tease her and torture her, flipping up her skirt, and, in return, she chases him with a mop. He is good in disguising and tricks and being extravagant, but it seems that his magic acts will never compare with those of Kaitou KID.

He always says that his father was the greatest magician that will ever live, and Aoko knows how much he really cared for his father because she was there when Kaito found out what happened.

It was a mistake in his tricks, but no one could ever really figure out what happened, and she knew all about it because Kuroba Toichi was her father's best friend. Her father tried to continue the investigation, but it was written off as an accident.

Kaito and her father had said that there was no way that he'd make a mistake, and no one could even figure out what that mistake was. But it _was_ an accident.

She didn't know why at the time—Kaito's entire house was searched, and her father was glad that nothing was found. She found out later that Kaitou KID had sent a notice before Toichi's death, but he never showed after Toichi's death. He was suspected of being Kaitou KID.

Eight years later, Kaitou KID reappeared, but no one has really bothered to be concerned as to whether or not it's the same person.

Aoko never really thought much of that either, though.

Another of her issues—actually it's two issues intertwined.

See, there's the one. Kaitou KID is a criminal—a criminal that her father chases. So, naturally, she hates him.

He's a criminal, after all.

Kaito looks up to him, and he says he admires him as a fellow magician, but he's not one of those overzealous fans who are obsessed and willing to stalk.

But she still hates him.

He's a criminal, after all.

There's the other issue—the one about her father. He is always gone, even on her birthday, working so hard. She loves him for that, but it gets to be too much sometimes, and the only one to ever comfort her was her beloved magician, Kaito.

These two issues are intertwined, as the only reason her father is always away like he is, is because he is chasing Kaitou KID.

If her father was a normal homicide inspector, he wouldn't work so much.

And that just makes her hate the illustrious thief that much more.

She seems to be the only one to hate him so much. Keiko always buzzed for information, _especially_ if it was about Kaitou KID. Hakuba-kun chased him with an almost obsession, occasionally making some strange, confusing comments, but he often went back to London and has missed many heists. Akako-chan also makes some strange, confusing comments, but they're always of a different kind. And everyone else just seems to follow Keiko's lead.

Except Kaito. She really dislikes the fact that he considers himself a fan of Kaitou KID, but he seems to understand something about her. And she wasn't sure if that was the reason why he said it, but his comment thoroughly bewildered her.

She'd been so depressed lately, with KID's frequent heists, and when Kaito asked if she was okay, she suddenly broke down. She'd screamed and yelled that she hated Kaitou KID for stealing her father away, and she'd let out all the frustration that had built up, and Kaito simply held her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder, soaking his shirt, and he embraced her tightly before whispering, "I hate him too."

He had whispered it so quietly and softly that she had wondered if he'd said anything at all, and she was shocked that he _could_ say that. She was a bit discomposed and dazed, and, without really thinking about it, she called him a liar, beating his chest with her fists, and, all the while, her face never left his shirt.

And he simply let her pound into his chest and weep, until she grew tired and he embraced her again. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, tucking her into bed, and she, barely conscious, asked him what he'd meant.

"I admire him for what he does, but at the same time, I hate him for it," he murmured faintly, and Aoko once again wondered if he'd said anything at all.

Then he smiled at her with a small wistful smile that she'd only seen once before—when she'd finally been able to make him feel a bit better after his father's death. It was so unlike his usual smiles, full of vigor and mock and mischievousness; instead, it was so sorrowful and gloomy and maybe even a little dejected, but it was, at the same time, genuine. She hated that smile because she knew what he must be feeling, and she hated that he felt like that, but she loved it also because it was the most real smile she'd ever seen graced upon his lips.

She must have fallen asleep right then, as it was the last thing she remembered, and then she awoke in the morning before her alarm rang, and her red, puffy eyes hurt because she hadn't cried like that since the time her mother died. Beside her bed, on her end table, was a bright red, blooming rose, just like the one he'd given her when they first met at the clock tower.

Suddenly, she didn't feel such hate for the white clad thief, as she remembered that he saved her beloved clock tower from being torn down. Suddenly, she felt just a bit grateful, like he had a reason for doing what he did, and like he knew how much it hurt her and he was sorry for that, but he couldn't give up his mission for anything. But she had no idea why she so suddenly thought that way…


	2. Pursuit

**Title:** Pursuit  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito  
**Pairing:** none  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Adventure/Romance  
**Warnings:** none  
**Author's Note:** Hmm…  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to their respective copyright holders.  
**Summary:** He only wanted to understand, but he never thought it'd become something so complicated.

"_A portion of mankind take pride in their vices and pursue their purpose; many more waver between doing what is right and complying with what is wrong."  
-Horace_

_**Second Tactic**__  
Pursuit_

Ginzo is someone who knows what he's doing. He might not always be able to predict what his enticer will do, but he knows what he's doing.

He knows the rules by heart, and he follows them along with the damnable thief, being led through mazes to the traps like a mouse to cheese.

No one gets hurt.

And property damage will stand at a minimum.

Don't shoot him, and he won't shoot back.

Don't attack him, and he won't attack back.

No one knows better than Nakamouri Ginzo that you don't want to be shot at by the infamous Kaitou KID. No one would believe what those cards could do before experiencing them firsthand. And you don't want him to attack, either. You just might end up with some part of you discolored for weeks.

Nakamouri-keibu pursues as Kaitou runs away, setting flamboyant traps to delay his capture.

He doesn't know why the thief does what he does, and he has never succeeded, but he always swears that he will someday.

He knows Poker Face.

It's a smile—always a smile, and it annoys him so. Perhaps that's why Kaitou does it. Ginzo is sure that the thief has other Poker Faces, that, no matter what kind of expression he has on, it's always a Poker Face.

He despises Kaitou KID, but he doesn't hate him. He despises him for taking him away from his daughter, for having a heist on her birthday, even if he wasn't the one to initiate it, and for being a criminal in general. But he doesn't hate him. He can't, not yet.

He doesn't know _who_ KID is, and he doesn't know _why_ KID does what he does, so he can't hate Kaitou KID just yet. He can despise all he wants, but not hate, not yet.

And…

He knows Poker Face.

_That_ is not Poker Face.

As Nakamouri Ginzo-keibu watches, for once, instead of chasing, he sees Kaitou KID looking at the jewel he'd just stolen minutes before. He realized that the thief had done that with every jewel he'd stolen. But, instead of the usual Poker Face, Ginzo sees an expression of amazement. And it wasn't just the fact that he no longer had his Poker Face on that none of the Task Force was trying to capture him with the infamous attack known as Doggie-Pile-on-the-Bandit—it has always been an exception to the not attacking Kaitou KID rule; such a thing is fair game, so the thief only dodges instead of attacking back.

No, instead of anyone moving, they all gaze at the mysterious, red, glowing light that is emitting from the jewel in the moonlight, including the white clad thief. It was almost… hypnotizing. His gaping became a genuine smirk of triumph, but he didn't move, not even when a bullet whizzed past him, barely missing, and hit the floor.

A few more bullets came, some grazing the white silk cloth and pale skin of the thief as Nakamouri-keibu shouted orders to arrest the shooters, and the Kaitou KID Task Force scrambled away while a few, including Hakuba Saguru, stayed put next to the inspector.

Suddenly, KID moved. He twisted around and took one step in a fluid motion before halting completely, and his wide genuine smirk dropped into…

Poker Face.

_That_ is Poker Face.

_Why_ KID suddenly had Poker Face escaped everyone present, especially why it was a Poker Face that, for once, wasn't a taunting smirk… That is, until they all realized that the thief was looking at something—_someone_ beyond them, and they all turned around.

There was a man with the ugliest face, wearing a broad black suit and hat to fit his broad body structure, and, behind him, were a few of his obviously skinny lackeys, dressed in a similar manner, and he had the most sickening grin as he held the inspector's daughter by the hair with a gun to her head.

"Snake."

The sickening grin grew. "Kuroba Toichi."

Everyone gasped, or, at least, stopped breathing for quite some moments, and, even when everyone was able to breathe again, it was shallow, deep breaths.

The Poker Face must have dropped in the intensity of the situation, as KID's face was suddenly overshadowed.

Then, the thief's true voice rang out, loud and clear, yet colder and more callous and more terrifying than anyone would have though possible. "Let her go."


	3. Cascade

**Title:** Cascade  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito  
**Pairing:** slight Kaito*Aoko  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Adventure/Romance  
**Warnings:** none  
**Author's Note:** Hmm…  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to their respective copyright holders.  
**Summary:** What point was there if she wasn't safe?

"_Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall."  
-Confucius_

_**Third Tactic**__  
Cascade_

There were several positive points to wearing white.

Everyone looking for him would subconsciously search for white, so he could move undetected while wrapped in black.

It made him flamboyant—more so than if he was to wear black. A kaitou may be a phantom, but that doesn't mean he goes unseen. He could move completely in the shadows completely undiscovered if he wanted, but then what would be the point of sending a note?

Most of all, it separated him from the crows. Doves were white. Crows were black. And the crows were the dangerous ones, killing without remorse or mercy.

He didn't particularly give much thought to anything anymore because it only made him feel guiltier, even though he knew that he was a good person.

"Let her go," he repeated the same as before—maybe even with a little more malice. If something happened to anyone, what would've been the point of keeping this entire thing a secret? If she got hurt, what would it have mattered if he had told her sooner and put her in danger just a little bit earlier? It may have even given her a chance to know what she was up against. Or maybe she wouldn't forgive him and wouldn't have come to the heist. She would've kept it a secret and simply kept her distance from him, and they would grow apart, her uncaring what happened to him, him watching over her and destroying himself because there was nothing he could do. Or maybe she would've told her father who he was, and he'd have to move, go into hiding, and not even bother with having a citizen life. And they would grow apart, her completely forgetting about him, him watching over her and destroying himself because there was nothing he could do. If he had told her, she wouldn't be in danger right now. She would safe.

Now, she's not. And it's his fault.

"Hand over Pandora," the ugly man responded with a sneer unknowing of the true identity hiding behind the monocle.

Kaitou stood still. He wasn't hesitating. Oh, no. He would not delay her safety for anything. But he wanted to do this in a way that she was sure to be safe, whether he was or not. If he handed over the jewel, he'll have to go after them when he is sure that no one will be harmed. He is going to protect them _and_ he is going to fulfill his mission.

Saguru knows this. He's the only one who is sure of what is going through the thief's mind at this moment as everyone stands, waiting and watching, fully aware that no one else is able to do anything.

Ginzo anticipates anxiously and helplessly as his daughter, who had only come to bring him some dinner, was held against her will by an invigorating man, and a pang of hatred came as he realized that she was only a random hostage, meant to intimidate Kaitou KID. That pang left as soon as it came though, simply due to the fact that said kaitou was the only person present that was able to save her life, so, instead, the hatred was pulled back, mixed with the hatred of his comrades, and directed toward the ugly man in black. He stressfully noted that the animosity of him and his comrades combined did not come even close to equaling the hostility of the white clad criminal who he'd chased for twenty years, and everyone knew it; they could _feel_ it.

But, how in world is his best friend still alive? And how did he stay hidden for the past ten years? The inspector dutifully doubted that this is the same magician who he had befriended in his college years.

"For her safety?" KID asked finally.

"That's right. For her _safety_."

Kaitou stood still for a while longer before reaching toward his heart, pulling out the jewel that no longer shined in the shadows from his pocket, and he threw the jewel high in the air, allowing it to bounce softly against the ceiling before falling down right in front of the black suited man. His hold on the girl loosened in that moment, and KID took the chance to extract her from the man's grasp and into his own, carefully shielding her with his body as he pointed his gun towards the ugly, invigorating man who suddenly wasn't so invigorating.

"_This_! This isn't it!" he hissed, suddenly enraged, pointing his own gun in a similar manner. "Where is Pandora?!" It was nothing more than a fake red jewel, as the thief had learned to make many of them. It appeared barely similar to the magical jewel that had the ability to bestow immortality, but it had done its job to distract the man called snake.

The shining of the blood red jewel once again erupted, this time from where it lay on the ground, but soon, the shine was dulled as the phantom, still clutching Nakamouri Aoko behind him, placed his foot above it.

At least, it was known to be a jewel. It was supposed to be one. A jewel. A gemstone. A rock, even. Apparently, it wasn't, because no type of jewel or gemstone or rock would break so easily. He treated it like an insect, a filthy pest that had invaded his home, and he had no qualms about stepping on it and twisting his foot back and forth in order to effectively squish it, not minding that its insides spilled across the floor and soaked in, and he looked up with a sadistic smirk on face, one of triumph, but also one that stated that he would have rather been given the chance to torture it before its death.

But the damned thing shouldn't have even been destroyed! It simply broke down in a puddle of water, as if that water had somehow been frozen into the shape of a priceless jewel, and somehow mistaken as one, never melting for the millions of years that it's existed. Instead, it collapsed with the slightest amount of pressure, and how it had survived as long as it must have escaped the minds of all present, but no one really paid much attention to that aspect of it.

Everyone observed in some sort of intensity—some in awe, others in horror. The ice-like jewel itself was only that, though no one knew what it was really made of. The piece inside of it was what had made the red shine, but, that too, had collapsed, leaving a red spot of liquid not unlike blood that had begun to swirl with the clear fluid and affected mildly by the drops dripping from the white shoe.

"Why‽" the man screamed, close to becoming delusional. "_Why__‽_ We could've given you anything you wanted! You could've done whatever you wished and no one would be able to touch you! Instead you go against us! _Why__‽_"

"'Why', you ask?" KID reached his thumb up to ready the gun. Hearing a satisfying click, he continued darkly and coldly, and suddenly the temperature in the large room seemed to have dropped. "Because you murdered my _father_!"

As realization dawned on the ugly man's face, _Kaito_ pulled the trigger, feeling a familiar vibration through his arm, but this time, it seemed so much more gratifying, and the satiating boom as a metal card flew from the silver gun and into the black one pointed toward him, breaking it apart into irreparable pieces sounded throughout the room and into the halls and perhaps, even heard above and below on other floors.

Several new black guns aimed in his direction, and he instinctively spun around to wrap his arms around a confused Aoko, but he was unable to avoid the bullets that pierced into him and had enough force to push them both into the flimsy window that shattered under their weight and sent them cascading…

**A/N:**

I laughed so hard as I destroyed Pandora. I saw my cousin chasing a cockroach, and then he squished it, so I just described what I saw.

‽ — It's called an interrobang. And it is awesome.


End file.
